


Impetus

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta wallows in guilt when Hoshi is taken to detention on New Caprica. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impetus

It had been one week since the Cylons took Louis away on suspicion of being involved with the resistance. 

Felix had seen his name of the list of those to be rounded up but hadn’t had time to warn him. At least that’s what he told himself at the time; far better to keep his position on Colonial One so he could intervene if his name one day came up on one of the far more ominous lists. 

Now, crying quietly in his safe, warm room on the presidential ship, he forced himself to admit the truth. He was a coward. If he’d truly been worthy of Louis’ love he’d have run screaming through the muddy streets to give him those precious minutes he certainly could have used to escape safely to the tunnels. He wouldn’t have kept silent in hopes their connection was never discovered. 

Felix wasn’t so deluded as to believe the taunts of ‘traitor’ and the bottles tossed his direction were penance for his sins when he left Colonial One the next day. This, his tour of remembrance and prayer, was another selfish act. 

He made his way first to the barren shells of the food stalls, closed after the Cylons forced everyone to feed at a central location via the exchange of ration tickets. He stopped in front of the one that had served savory tarts. He closed his eyes and conjured up the memory of the first day Louis had mustered out and arrived planetside. They’d frakked until the grumbling of their stomachs was impossible to ignore. Louis fed him pieces of rabbit dough encased in crust just behind this very stall, their blissful giggles drawing stares from passing colonists. 

Next, he passed through the settler’s tents, daring only to pause briefly at the one that belonged to Laura Roslin. He caught a glimpse of a sandbag around the back and almost but not quite laughed at the memory of him and Louis, drunk and looking for a place to have a quick frak, stumbling literally over their former commanding officer getting to second base with the former president. The Admiral jumped about a foot in the air but Roslin had simply pulled a joint of New Caprica’s finest herb from her bra and offered it to them, helpfully directing them with a graceful wave of her hand toward some thick foliage not too far from the school tent. They laughed their asses off, high as kites, at their silence being bought by Madame Airlock before getting down to business. 

His final destination, the most risky one, was Louis’ tent itself. Felix looked around cautiously before pushing open the flat and stepping quickly inside. He teared up at the sight of the overturned table, a glass broken on the floor, and the rug bunched in such a way he knew meant someone had been dragged out of here against their will. He walked quickly to the cabinet and opened it, searching for the metal can in which Louis kept his prized possessions. He sighed gratefully when he retrieved it and sat down on the bed to go through the items. 

His father’s pocket watch. A few handwritten letters from his mother he’d been lucky enough to have when the attacks happened. Felix felt his way past the others until he felt the rough fabric of the faded old Pegasus patch. He unwrapped it and sighed in gratitude when he found it still concealed both their dog tags, carefully braided together. He slipped them and the sole picture of them together, found under Louis’ pillow, into his pocket and told himself it wasn’t because he was afraid they’d be found out but rather that he wanted to be able to hand them back to his partner the day he was released. 

Which he was, three days later, exhausted from sleep deprivation but otherwise unharmed. Louis had held him while he cried, the coward being comforted by the man who’d just been tortured, and promised him he didn’t blame him in the least. 

That night Felix asked Louis to set him up as a spy for the resistance.


End file.
